Cold Sweat
by Trianna
Summary: The Gundam boys and their ladies are on a search to find Heero. Heero is the only one who can save Relena, as Relena is dying of kidney cancer. Includes a pyshic, Tria who has an interesting relationship with Duo! All couples are properly matched from the
1. Lost Love

Cold Sweat: Chapter One

_By Trianna_

Disclaimer

I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah. But I do own this storyline and Tria. Don't take any of my ideas; please.

Also, you might want to know that I'm American so I have only seen the three-episode version of Endless Waltz (which doesn't have Dorothy in it as a character and that's why her character might seem funky to you) and the cut regular-season version. Also, stuff I don't know about all came from my friends, so the information might not be reliable. Please, pretty please, e-mail me at perky2k1@hotmail.com and tell me what you think.

# Prologue

This is set after the Endless Waltz episode version. The pilots and their sidekicks/girls are eighteen years old. Everyone has gone separate ways and sort of lost contact with each other.

Heero Yuy- Preventer in the L1 Cluster, who hasn't seen or spoken with any of the other characters in a _long time_

## Relena Peacecraft- Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian

Duo Maxwell- scrap-yard manager (and yes he is _living with Hilde, so get your mind out of the gutter)_

## Hilde Schbeiker- scrap-yard manager with Duo

## Trowa Barton- circus clown

## Catherine Bloom- circus act with Trowa

Quatre Rababa Winner- inherited his father's business but working as an intern at a hospital

Dorothy Catalonia- most isolated of the original characters (she moved away)

Chang Wufei- Preventer in L5 Cluster with Sally (and yes, you can say they are a couple)

## Sally Po- Preventer in L5 Cluster with Wufei

## Mariemaia Barton- living with Une on Earth

## Lady Une- lead Preventer

## Milliardo Peacecraft- working on Mars in the terra-firming project with Noin

Lucrezia Noin- working on Mars in the terra-firming project with Milliardo

*****

Relena woke up in a cold sweat. It had been that same dream again. She had just stood there as he had turned and walked away. Holding onto the last thread of consciousness, she whispered, "Heero, where have you gone?" Her thoughts fluttered out into blackness as a cold cloth was placed on her forehead.

*****

Outside the room, the nurse met one of her co-workers. "Miss Darlian is starting to worry me. Her condition doesn't seem to be improving…" glancing back into the room, her brow creased into a frown. "She's starting to hallucinate. Just a moment ago she was saying something about a hero, or was it Heero? I really don't know."

A young intern passing by started in surprise. "Excuse me, did you say Heero?" The nurses looked down into the bluest, brightest eyes they'd ever seen. The intern shook his head causing his blonde bangs to shake furiously. "I'm sorry for startling you, but what were you saying about Heero?"

The nurses couldn't resist the temptation of gossip. "Well this patient here," gesturing into the dark room, "Miss Darlian-" They never got to finish, as the intern rushed past them into the room.

*****

The shock was just beginning to wear off. Flopping off the bed he disentangled himself from the sheets. Pulling on his customary green tank top and blue jeans, he walked over to his dresser. Pulling the newspaper clipping out of the frame, he traced her lovely face. His mind started running in the familiar track. I love Relena, yet that dream had been so real. She was falling further and further: Although I reach for her she never comes any closer.

Pulling on his sneakers, Heero stalked out of the room. The annoying maid waved flirtatiously. He barely noticed, although he gave her one of his best "I will kill you" glares. She ignored it and gave him a wink. She must be getting used to it.

Out on the street, he went into one of its many tourist shops. He bought the most cliché postcard in the shop. Back on the street, he felt the early morning light on his shoulders, and watched the people bustle about their lives.

Going over to the nearby park, he sat back in the shade of a tree and he let his thoughts drift as he watched children play. Going through the past years he brought up long forgotten feelings. Although he would never tell Duo it but Heero missed Duo's humor. He missed Trowa's calm demeanor, Quatre understanding words and Wufei's anti-women comments. They were his comrades and friends. And Relena; not a day goes by that he didn't think of her. Yet how could it work out? 

Shaking his head angrily, Heero looked down at the postcard lying forgotten in his lap. Writing tiny he began, "To my dearest Relena." With that the words flowed easily.

When the sun had started to sink behind the horizon Heero sat up.Stuffing the postcard into his back pocket, beside five others, he got up and walked into the sunset.

*****

Quatre stood over the frail form of Relena. How different she looked from when he last saw her. Then she had been blossoming and full of energy. Now she was quaking with fever under the thin blanket. Quatre looked at the IV tubes coming out of her arm and the heart monitor following Relena's every heartbeat. His own started beating a bit faster out of fright. Someone's got to tell Heero! Turning to the nurses, his face set, Quatre demanded information.

*****

Sitting up groggily, Duo pulled his braid into alignment. He picked up the phone. Mumbling hello, he managed to only slightly slur it. The sleeping form beside him shifted lightly but remained asleep.

"Hello. Is this Duo? It's Quatre."

"Quatre, this _is Duo. But why are you calling me at two in the morning?" Walking to the kitchen so as not to awake Hilde, he lounged on a stool._

"I'm really sorry about waking you. Just have something to tell you that couldn't wait." There was a pause. "Relena is… dying."

Duo sat bolt upright blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He managed not to gasp loudly but sat listening for a moment anyway to see if Hilde awoke. Whispering to Quatre, he asked, "Why I mean… last time I saw her she was the picture of health."

"Yes, that's what I thought when I first saw her. Right now she's in a coma. The doctors are saying its cancer in the kidney." Quatre shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

"But don't you have two? Right?" Duo tried to be optimistic, but he knew what was coming next.

"Wrong." Whatever hopes Duo had tumbled. "She gave one away to save Mariemaia."

"Then all we have to do is find a donor! Well…" holding his breath Duo thought it over a second more, "I'll do it."

"I'm sorry but you're wrong again." Making a stab at humor, he added, "You usually quicker that that." But his voice was unusually highly pitched. "Here's my reasoning. She only got sick after Heero disappeared. And she had a perfect diet."

"_What are you saying? You think she poisoned herself? Why would she do that? It's weird." Duo was puzzled._

"I've never been more serious. She probably did it out of loneliness or love."

Duo rubbed the back of his neck out of frustration. "She really does love Heero. How that is possible is beyond me."

"Its not _that hard. You'll figure it out one day. On to more important matters. You've got to contact Wufei and Trowa. Tell them about the circumstances and maybe they'll help us find Heero." Quatre hung up with that. _

Duo shook his head in disbelief. He turned to open the refrigerator and noticed Hilde in the doorway. Seeing her eyes well up with tears, he went to her. "Oh baby, everything's going to be okay."

*****

Wufei had just been finishing his morning coffee and was running out the door with Sally when the call came. It had been brief, but what Sally had heard was enough.

As he turned to Sally, he seemed to see right through her. Sally knew he was remembering when another loved one had died in his arms.

He turned to stalk out saying at the same time, "Come on or we'll be _really late to work." After an afterthought, he added, "There we'll go through the database to se if a Preventer Yuy can be found."_

Although she couldn't bear the thought of Relena dying, a smile stretched across Sally's face. "Oh, yes sir!"

*****

Catherine had found the phone message first. After hearing it she practically ran screaming to Trowa. But as usual, he took it calmly. "Something productive to do. Finally," he said.

Catherine wasn't so sure. "But what can _we do? Hand out flyers that say 'Have you seen me' with a picture of Heero? That's just dumb," she retorted._

"You're right about that. What would Heero do?" Trowa pondered that question.

Pulling out Trowa's clown mask, Catherine simply said, "We'll figure something out. We have to." 

*****

Quatre had left himself the hardest job: Telling Dorothy. He decided to do it in person, since it would be more personal.

He couldn't understand it but after Mariemaia had gotten better, Dorothy had moved away into a small house in a low-key neighborhood.

As he tapped lightly on the door he steeled himself for what was to come next.

She opened the door and smiled openly at Quatre. Yet something was lurking behind it. Other than that, Quatre noted that Dorothy looked as beautiful as ever. Trying to cover his blush he said a bright hello.

Welcoming him in, Dorothy pondered the funny undertone of his greeting. Glancing at his attire, she noticed and blushed at the same time at his formal suit.

Looking into Quatre eyes, Dorothy managed to catch sight of the fear and anxiety before he looked away. Something was wrong. He would not have dressed up and come all the way there without calling if everything was right.

Pointing to her living room she invited him to sit down. "I'll go make some tea," she offered.

Watching through the kitchen door, Dorothy saw Quatre sit down on the sofa rather stiffly. All the while he was fingering some old magazines on her coffee table. 

She looked him over s she walked out of the kitchen with the tea tray. Although he was as rigid as a board, she saw that he still had tenderness and kindness flowing through him. With burning emotions she reached out to him. "Sugar or milk?"

Distractedly Quatre answered, "Milk." Dorothy knew he hated milk in his tea. And he wasn't looking Dorothy in the eye.

He couldn't look into Dorothy's eyes again. What he had seen there chilled him to the bone; the blanketed pain and sorrow was too much. Yet he could see that Dorothy wasn't buying the casual act.

Still shifting his eyes from Dorothy's blank stare he got down to business. "I can see you aren't believing that I came all the way here for tea and small talk," he said. At a loss, Dorothy bobbed her head. "I came here to bring you news." Quatre let that statement hang for a moment before continuing. "I don't know what happened between you and Relena but the silence _must end!" His throat didn't seem to be working as he swallowed uneasily. He shifted, exposing the maturity newly nestled in the tallness of his limbs. Overall, he fit his body like a glove; there was no gawkiness or adolescent awkwardness left._

Dorothy stopped fantasizing as she realized Quatre had started talking again. "The reason I came, well it's because…" he paused trying to swallow around the lump in his throat, "because Relena's dying of a type of cancer."

Dorothy's mind went reeling, "No, it's not possible!" Her body was numb. Barely she realized she was spilling tea all over her dress and tumbling into Quatre's outstretched arms. She admitted one sob before the world fell into darkness.

*****

Mariemaia was making her way back from visiting her father's grave when a thought popped into her head. She hadn't checked on Relena anytime lately.

Going up to the computer in her room, Mariemaia typed in a search for Relena. Surprisingly, quite a few articles came up on the Vice-Foreign Minister. Checking the first one, Mariemaia read:

"On the first day of May, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian of the Sanc Kingdom was diagnosed with terminal cancer. It appears to have originated in her kidney but luckily the doctors caught it before it could spread. The interesting thing was that Miss Darlian was totally convinced she was healthy and was almost forced to go for the check-up. 

"Although most people have two kidneys, Miss Darlian had given one away to save a young girl's life…."

The article continued in the same strain for another few paragraphs. Mariemaia looked at the rest, all about the progress of the cancer in Relena. Yet Mariemaia never really read them. She touched her side where her, no Relena's, kidney lay. Her vision blurred. Soundless, the tears dripped onto the keyboard for it was already December 29th.

*****

When Dorothy awoke it was early morning. The dawning light outside was brightening the room fast. Shifting her weight she realized she was in her nightgown. Glancing around she saw her cleaned dress on the clothes rack.

Smiling to herself she thought, Quatre must have carried me to bed, got me out of that wet dress and into this nightgown, under the blankets, _and washed the tea stain out of her dress. What a guy! Realizing she hadn't seen him in the room, Dorothy sat up quickly. Walking quietly, she caught sight of him slumped over in the armchair. Sleeping, he looked like a baby._

A number of emotions flowed through her as she padded softly up to Quatre. Fingering his silky blonde hair, flashes of hot and cold struck her. Then she traced the lines and contours of his face. Oh, how much she loved him. Turning to go she decided when he awoke, she would tell him her feelings.

Dorothy started walking away. Quatre sat up. "Please, please don't stop. That felt really good." Dorothy spun around to face those blue piercing eyes staring imploringly into her own. Standing up he gathered her into his arms. Tilting Dorothy's face to meet his own, he whispered, "I love you."

Gently he settled onto the couch with Dorothy in his lap. Lightly he skimmed her lips with his own. All her barriers gave way. Quatre's own feelings tumbled into the open. He felt his shoulders weigh down as he took up Dorothy's burden. "I love you too," she breathed.

*****

End Chapter One


	2. Mars Expitition

Cold Sweat: Chapter Two

_By Trianna_

Disclaimer

Okay, everybody. I don't know if any of you actually care but this is the second chapter (finally). This one is a bit more humorous than the last, but I think you'll still like it. Tell me if you do. I'm at perky2k1@hotmail.com. 

On to the technical stuff: I don't own Gundam Wing. DON'T SUE ME! Anything I've missed in the technical stuff above is accounted here.

I do own this story and the original character Tria. Any incorrect information may have come from my friends and that might make some things in the story bad. Okay, don't kill me for it, I'm sorry!

*****

Blurry grey shapeless beings drifted wraithlike across Relena's vision. Closing her eyes Heero's dismissive face loomed. She could run no longer. Turning her face to the wall, Relena let the tears come.

The one bright spot of actually being awake was the grey being with the bright top. It had brought smaller bright points and murmured reassuring cadences in Relena's ear. When the being left, Relena sunk very deep into a finally peaceful sleep.

*****

Mariemaia had decided to visit Relena. When she did, she stayed by Relena's side for over three hours. In those hours Mariemaia surveyed with dismay the dismal room. Sending Une out, she got the brightest flowers. As Relena tried to rest, Mariemaia told the same stories that her friend had told her a when she was in the hospital.

Mariemaia was satisfied when she left. Relena had fallen into a peaceful rest with half a smile on her lips. 

Whispering to Une as she left, Mariemaia said, "I've got to visit her everyday, so that the Gundam pilots can find Heero!"

*****

When Quatre had called a meeting with the other pilots he hadn't expected any of the girls to come. But they were as distressed or more about Relena than any of the pilots. He had Dorothy at his side as well.

The atmosphere in the room was bleak. Duo wasn't even cracking his usual jokes. 

Wufei though, got right down to business. It was just his style. "Why did you call all of us here today. Some of us have lives…" Sally gave him a hard jab in the ribs before he could finish.

Quatre stared at the ground. "We need to do something before we start to look for Heero. And I've already heard that the search isn't going anywhere or turning up anything."

Hilde cut in, "And Relena has already had the cancer for a year. The doctors say people usually last at most three years! That doesn't give us much time."

Dorothy placed her hands over Quatre's. Looking each person in the eye she said, "That absolutely right, which is the reason Quatre called us all here today." Pausing briefly for effect she continued, "Quatre would like you to come with him to Mars."

Duo and the others looked at each other cluelessly. "And we should do that why?" He lifted his brow for emphasis.

Holding his breath Quatre explained, "Well, the hospital staff informed me that they couldn't locate Milliardo or Noin."

Trowa shook his head in amazement, "So they don't know that the his sister is dying." He seemed to look to the sky for guidance.

Duo pointed out, "But we do know where they are. They're on Mars working on the terra-firming project."

"Yes and that's why Dorothy and I want to go to Mars. The only problem is that we don't think we could tell them ourselves." Quatre sadly smiled.

And uncomfortable silence followed as everyone sorted his or her thoughts. Sally broke the silence, "I think I speak for everyone. We'll come."

Quatre bowed his head in relief.

*****

Heero wasn't turning up anything on the colony's files as a Preventer in the L1 Cluster; he was bored. Yet he felt bound to his duty. Maybe he should get back in contact with the other pilots. Quickly he pushed that thought away; they would only go directly to Relena. Going through the files one last time helped him breathe a little easier. Still he found nothing and he slammed his fist down on the keyboard. Making up his mind he decided he needed something better to do than sit around his apartment 24-7 and write sappy letters to Relena that would never be sent. He would go to school; that's it! School.

*****

Duo was late as usual. Wufei glanced worriedly at his watch. Trowa started pacing impatiently. Dorothy looked at the shuttle schedule. Their flight was still on time. Doing some mental math, she figured that gave Hilde and Duo less than three minutes.

Catherine spotted them first. Pointing she said, "Look, there they are!" Hilde was hurrying up fronting and waving while badgering Duo at the same time. He looked like he was tugging five suitcases. Quatre gave sigh of relief. Just in time.

Depositing the luggage onto the conveyor belt, Duo commented, "Hilde packed enough to last through at least three months. And I had to carry it all." Deftly he caught Hilde's arm. "I want to make this crystal clear. No shopping at all. Period, end of discussion, zippo, not a word said. I couldn't stand to carry another bag." Hilde smiled evilly and nodded.

Sally looked at the flight chart and noticed their flight had arrived. To Duo she said, 'You arrived just in time. We were going to board without you."

Duo flew her a wink. "Well you didn't, did you?"

*****

Heero enrolled himself in the local college and started the next day. He stuck out a bit as an outsider with his cold demeanor. But all that did was make people leave him alone. He preferred it that way.

*****

The colorless being to Relena seemed to be an angel. She had worked up her strength and figured out that this angel had red hair and piercing blue eyes.

Her room continued to fill up brightly. The brightness that hadn't been there before. With the lack of greyness, Relena found it harder to sink into depression. Mariemaia smiled to herself as she started to lighten the oppressive atmosphere in Relena's room.

*****

Arriving on Mars, Quatre found the hotel easily. But to his and everyone else's displeasure, one of their rooms had been given up in the holiday rush. Dejectedly Quatre and Dorothy took the extra room, since the only other people willing to share were sharing already.

The hotel staff generously gave the unhappy couple a sleeping bag at the insistence of Quatre. Quatre took the bag for himself and made sure everyone else was comfortably settled before going to sleep.

*****

Milliardo and Lucrezia were leisurely finishing their meals at the company cafeteria when they got the notice. It was a handwritten letter from Quatre. He said that he and the rest of the pilots were coming… "Tomorrow?" Milliardo swore under his breath.

Lucrezia smile devilishly, "Maybe this will give you a reason to finally clean the apartment." Remembering how he hated, no loathed, to mop, she added, "You can mop."

*****

Quatre woke up early the next morning. Glancing at Dorothy, who was curled up happily in the bed, he quietly walked out into the hall. From there he rushed to the lobby to pick up breakfast for everyone. Recalling everyone's favorites, he balanced them on a tray.

Making his way cautiously up to the rooms and luckily not spilling anything, he knocked on his room's door. The last thing he wanted to do was walk in while Dorothy was dressing. Hearing no answer he let himself in. She was bustling around cleaning the room. A grateful smile spread across her face as she saw the food on the tray. With a quiet "Thank you" she took a bagel and coffee.

On to Duo and Hilde's room next door. Knocking loudly to wake them if they were still asleep, he heard a loud eruption of giggles. A bedraggled Duo opened the door. Seeing the food, his face turned an unhealthy grey. Turning he fled into the bathroom. Quatre turned questioning eyes to Hilde; she said with a sparkling wink, "He had to much sweets." Quatre was afraid to ask anything else. Quickly he set down Duo's breakfast of coffee and a donut beside Hilde's breakfast, and backed out the room. He ran over to Sally's room.

He could hear she was up watching TV. Tapping lightly at the door, he let himself in. Glancing up from the morning news, she said a brisk "Good morning" and took her tea and toast. Nodding a quick reply, he walked across the hall to Wufei's room. But no amount of knocking could wake the sleeping warrior, so Quatre left the food. 

The knocking had successfully awakened _someone though. Trowa had stuck his head out halfway through Quatre's knocking and told him to be quiet. Quatre just had the food in before Trowa closed the door._

Only Catherine was next and then he could finally go and eat. She greeted his knocking with dripping hair, having just finished showering. Accepting her tea and muffin, Catherine asked, "When are we going to see Milliardo and Lucrezia?"

Quatre gave a faint groan, "We should meet together at 1:45 in the lobby. We've got to be there by two." He shrugged with despair at his daunting job.

Catherine saw through his supposedly casual shrug and said, "We'll all be there for you ya know." Quatre gave a half grin and rubbed his neck, embarrassed. And ambled back into his room.

Funny how all the pilots seemed to be rubbing off on each other. Quatre had taken to rubbing his neck and making jokes just like Duo. Duo seemed to go off the deep end less and stay a bit calmer, similar to Trowa. He seemed to have picked up traits from Quatre, too and making kinder remarks than he used to. And Wufei; although barely decipherable, he seemed nicer to Sally than ever before.

Taking one last look out the door, she shut it, and went inside.

*****

As soon as Duo had lost his green pallor, Hilde shoved the coffee and donut down his throat. Then she pushed him out the door. He stood there a moment looking bewildered before being bumped aside as the other girls made their ways into the room, with big bags. Finally the door just shut in his face.

At that, Quatre stuck his head out of his room. "We've all been disowned so come on in here. We'll hang out until we get our rooms back."

Gratefully, Duo tramped in. Quatre had immediately picked up a book and Wufei was playing Trowa in a chess game. Disgusted at the lack of action, Duo turned on the TV. The hotel had only a couple of channels and nothing appealed to him. At last there was an old cartoon he could watch. It was a story about three little girls with superpowers that stopped crime in their town. It was cute and mindless, so Duo lay back on the bed to watch.

Forty-five minutes later, the pilots heard a knock on Quatre's door. Upon opening the door, Quatre felt his jaw drop. It wasn't the girls; it was four goddesses. Trowa cocked an eyebrow, "What's with the getup?"

Out of one of the goddesses came Catherine's voice, "We're going shopping of course!" From Duo came a faint whimper. Slowly it dawned on Quatre that these beings were the girls. Looking them over he figured out which one was Dorothy. She had tied her long blonde hair up in a high ponytail. She had highlighted her eyes with makeup and donned a gorgeous outfit. Where she had gotten it blew Quatre's mind. It was a tight fitting tube top and huggy jeans. In her hand was a purse and on her head sunglasses.

Hilde had on a halter-top and dark blue Capri pants. She also had put on makeup. Hanging on her ears were huge hoop earrings. 

Catherine had a tee shirt on that hung well above her navel. The lower half of the outfit was a miniskirt and sandals. Over her shoulder was a purse.

Lastly was Sally, who let her hair hang loose. When down it dangled past her shoulder blades. She wore a spaghetti strap sundress that was very showy and slimming.

Wufei made hardly an indication that Sally was there from his quiet silence behind Duo, but it wasn't his usual stance. Sally was even getting to him.

Hilde gave Dorothy a wink, quietly laughing at the wide-eyed, gaping expression on Quatre's face. As they all walked down the hall, Dorothy closed Quatre's mouth for him. The girls all giggled.

*****

Hurrying through the hotel's swinging doors, Hilde called out to the others before they rushed off. "Okay, before we dash off for some fabulous shopping, we need to know what we're shopping for. First of all, Duo's birthday is coming up and I need to get him some presents. What do you want to do?"

Catherine immediately piped up, "We have _got to get the guys some new clothes. Did you look in their suitcases? Half the stuff doesn't match!" _

Dorothy added quietly, still shocked by her forwardness with Quatre, "We probably should get Milliardo and Lucrezia a gift. It would be nice." 

Counting on her fingers, Hilde said, "Okay, so we need to get Duo's birthday presents, Lucrezia and Milliardo's gift, and new outfits for the boys… Let's shop until we drop!"

*****

Lucrezia slumped over on the couch. "That was hard, but we did it! The apartment is clean." She looked around proudly at the sparkling room. Her eyes came to rest on the dirty, smudged, and smelly Milliardo. He was massaging his forehead with his thumbs. Pulling off her bandanna, Lucrezia asked, "Mopping wasn't that hard, was it?"

Milliardo wearily looked up. Pushing himself up, he stumbled across the room. Half turning, he told Lucrezia, "I'm going to bed." Pulling himself up the latter to his bedroom loft sucked him of all remaining strength. Even before he landed on the bed he was asleep.

Lucrezia gave a slight wince at that dirty body falling on the clean sheets, the murmured under her breath, "Memo to myself: Don't make him mop and make sure he cleans up before the guys come."

*****

"Dinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng, donnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!" The bell startled Milliardo out of his daydream. Lucrezia rushed out of the kitchen wiping flour of her hands. "Just in time, the pie is browning in the oven." She walked over to the door. But when she opened the door she didn't immediately recognize the eight pilots and their ladies. Each pilot was scowling furiously but the ladies had 100 watt smiles. Looking down, Lucrezia couldn't blame them. Duo was wearing a basketball jersey and _very wide pants; his shoes barely peeked out. Trowa, trying hard not to frown, but failing, was wearing an oversized tee shirt and baggy pants. Although not looking as upset as Trowa or Duo, (you grow up with 29 sisters and you'll get used to playing dress-up against your will), Quatre was still obviously unhappy. He was wearing a turtleneck sweater and cargo pants. But the scariest sight by far was Wufei shooting sparks at Sally. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with an odd design and large denim jeans that hung low at the hips._

But something else was different about them. Then it hit her like a sack of potatoes. The pilots all wore… earrings! Although each was different in style or location, it was still weird.

Recognizing Lucrezia's surprise Wufei snapped, "They're at least magnetic."

Sally gave his arm a pat and said, "It was nice of you to let us come."

Covering his smile with a cough, Milliardo said, "I'm glad you all could." His smile faltered. "Where are Relena and Heero?"

Dorothy couldn't look him in the eye as she said, "Oh, they couldn't make it." Milliardo gave a low growl.

Luckily, Catherine stepped in. "We brought you a gift." She handed Lucrezia a wrapped package.

"Oh, you shouldn't of." Lucrezia smiled her thanks. "Come in, tell us about what you all have been doing lately! Lunch will be ready in a minute." She walked off into the kitchen, as everyone else got comfortable on the couches. Coming out quickly with the sandwiches, Lucrezia asked, "How 'bout we start with you Wufei?"

Still visibly mad at Sally, he growled, "Just Preventer stuff."

Taking that as her cue, Sally launched into a more detailed explanation. "Yeah, that's right. We got to travel to the new satellite and see how it was coming along," she admitted.

Shaking her head, Lucrezia said sadly, "Sometimes I miss being a Preventer. It can get real boring here." Then she brightened and said to Duo and Hilde. "And you?"

Duo flushed a bit. "The Sweepers are doing great! Business is going fast lately!"

"Yes," continued Hilde, "And we've made so much money that I'm thinking of getting new furniture for the apartment." Duo sat back on the couch. How well everyone was acting. He couldn't see through any smiles. But they were only acting.

Lucrezia smiled happily, "Catherine and Trowa, you look great."

Catherine gave a faint blush. "Thanks. Trowa has really been bringing in a lot of people with his new clown routine." She smiled at Trowa but the gave him a kick under the table for squirming in his outfit.

Lucrezia just loved the job of being hostess. It made her so content to cook special meals and making small talk. She turned to Quatre and Dorothy, and she continued her small talk"And how are you?"

But before they could say anything, Milliardo cut in rudely. "You're avoiding talking about Heero and Relena. What are they doing?" At the last sentence he raised his voice so that it rattled the walls. As he looked the young adults with rising suspicions. They had all suddenly found something fascinating on the floor. Milliardo whipped around. Staring pointedly at Lucrezia, he demanded, "Do you know anything about this?" Lucrezia gave a slight shrug.

A small voice spoke up, "Um, it's not the way you think it is." Milliardo, a bit exhausted from his outburst, sank onto the couch next to Lucrezia. Quatre slowly raised his eyes off the floor. What Milliardo first noticed was that all the sparkle in Quatre's eyes was gone, and in its place was something that shook Milliardo noticeably. Quatre's hands clenched at the fabric on his knees. Unable to loosen his eyes from Milliardo's stare, Quatre started, "You might want to prepare yourself for this."

Milliardo braced himself. What had Heero done to Relena? Got her pregnant, eloped, ran off, raped her? Milliardo lost the grip of Quatre's eyes, so the feelings Milliardo had just started to decipher were lost to him. "Heero is not anywhere near Relena." said Dorothy. Of course, she was always the one who was able to read his thoughts. Still, her words made Milliardo heave a sigh of relief. The next sentence, though, made Milliardo want to take it back three times over. "Relena couldn't make it because………… she's in the hospital."

Lucrezia felt pain shoot up her body. Why? She had left Relena alone. So, was this her payment? Managing to pull her voice out of herself she asked, "What's wrong?" That wasn't right. Why did her voice sound like a drawstring toy? A hand landed on her shoulder. Lucrezia looked gratefully up a Milliardo. He didn't even glance down.

Hilde picked up where Dorothy had stopped, seeing her unable to continue. "She's there because of a kidney disease… and there's a 50% chance she won't come out."

The words hung frightfully clear in the air. Although some people, perhaps Wufei, didn't really care, the atmosphere was still very dark. Milliardo was first to break the silence. As it was, someone could have chopped through it with an ax. "Where? How long does she have?"

Sally spoke up, "She's on Earth, in Warden's Hospital. And there's a slight chance she could live." Lucrezia's ears were iced over. All her consciousness was trying to block out what had just been said. Her body was revolting. Yet at Sally's words Lucrezia melted. She could only imagine Milliardo's feelings compared to her own. Sally continued working hard to push the words out. "She'd have to get a kidney transplant from Heero."

Rage shot through Milliardo like an arrow. He couldn't let his sister, his beautiful little flower, be tarnished by _him. Lucrezia slid her hand into Milliardo's; he was the one needing the emotional help now. Looking into her eyes, all his questions were answered. Looking each kid in the eye, he told them his acceptance._

But Quatre had something to add. "We said that Heero wasn't near Relena. Well, he's not near any of us. We don't know where he is."

Lucrezia's eyes widened with realization. They hadn't come for permission on the transplant. They were looking for help to find Heero. Relena's could only be saved if Heero was found. Lucrezia's body began to tingle with withheld energy and hope. Standing up, she said, "I know I'm in. Relena is a gift to this world. She is _not going to die!"_

*****

End Chapter Two


	3. Old Reunions

Cold Sweat: Chapter Three

This Chapter Has Been CHANGED

Cold Sweat: Chapter Three

_By Trianna_

Disclaimer

This storyline and original character, Tria, is MINE! Okay, no stealing! Oh, and I almost forgot. I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

FYI Some of my information came from my friends so it might not be all that reliable. And I'm American, so I have seen the cut version (boo-hoo) and the TV version of Endless Waltz (except its on sale at Borders.com)! Hope you've liked my other chapters, but if you're this far you must have like something. E-mail me at "perky2k1@hotmail.com".

PS I dedicate this chapter to my dog, who happens to be at this moment chasing his tail, Cosmo. His name is hidden in this chapter. Can you find it?

*****

Relena although no better, was feeling stronger. Now her room was bright and full of sunlight. More people had been coming to visit than ever before. Today a few guys her age brought balloons, chocolates, and flowers. She knew this because she was pushing herself to see everything now. And one of the guys had a long braid and when he had turned around it had tickled her nose. Relena didn't recognize anyone but she felt that these people were her best friends.

Another person had held her hand a long time and just looked at Relena. It should have been creepy, but it wasn't. Moreover, this girl was beautiful, with the long flowing blonde hair and the strong arching eyebrows. Relena was proud that she could see those things and that this girl was her friend.

One other person had tickled her even more. He had kissed her forehead but when he had leaned down, his white-blonde hair had tickled her entire face. She fell asleep contented and with a big smile stretched across her face. It was Relena's first real one in months.

*****

The fluorescent lights flashed on. Quatre look around the room noting the long table. Twelve chairs; perfect. Walking back into Relena's room he smiled faintly. The room was so cheerful then when he'd last seen it. And Relena; she was smiling! 

When he and the other pilots, dragging Wufei along, had gone to get some cheery things for Relena's room they had no idea Mariemaia had gotten to it first. The few things they had brought would have hardly made a dent in the gloom if not for Mariemaia.

But know he had things to get down to work on. Calling everyone's attention, Quatre lead them to the meeting room. Sitting down he picked up the folder he'd left at his seat. 

Everyone sat down. Each, excluding Une and Mariemaia, had folders, lists, or papers. When Dorothy had this idea a week ago, Quatre had taken it up with fervor.

Once everyone had been called that week ago, Quatre and Dorothy started frantically on their search. And now the four names in the folder was all the work Dorothy and he had down.

Milliardo started the discussion. "Okay, to get this rolling, I'd like each of you to share your lists. I accumulated only two that looked respectable: 'Kirk's Looks and Hooks Search Agency' and 'Cosmo Search Co.'"

A small giggle was heard from Mariemaia. "Is that their name? I have never heard anything more ridiculous!"

Quietly, Quatre spoke, "Mariemaia, please don't make this any more difficult. That's all we have. Please listen to everything before making assumptions." With a nod from Milliardo, Quatre continued, "Though I'm glad to say, I've a few more than Milliardo." He proceeded to read off his list. Although Mariemaia wasn't laughing anymore, her smile was still sparkling brightly.

Picking up when each other pilot left off, the pilots read their lists. Duo went last and he sheepishly started. "I've only one. Like Mariemaia, I tried to find agencies that didn't sound stupid. So I have only one." Everyone stared speechlessly at Duo, while Hilde tried to act as if she didn't know Duo. "Well, their name is Sagas-u Co."

*****

As soon as Lucrezia heard the name, she flinched. They were perfect. They had to be. Come on, if someone was a reasonable as to call their company "Search" they must be good. With new resolution in her eyes she looked into Milliardo's eye. He gave a nod of affirmation.

Duo had continued on, trying to back up his case. "Hey you guys. Don't give me that look. They've got good references!"

"Duo, hush. I think it sounds good. I'd go for it. What about you all?" Lucrezia took a look around at the other pilots' faces. 

After the initial shock, they all realized that that was the best bet. Trowa spoke for all of them. "I think we'll go for it."

*****

Duo stood fidgeting and looking around. This was definitely not what he had expected of Sagas-u Co. All the old spy movies had places like this as old, dark, dingy places in dirty alleys. Well, Sagus-u Co. was right in the center of downtown. And on the 25th floor, right above a computer programming company.

Duo chided himself. That's what you get for watching so much television. Looking up he realized that Quatre, Dorothy, and Sally were nowhere to be seen. Oh great, they left me behind.

*****

Glancing around, seeing if he could spot them anywhere, Duo picked a hallway. Walking down the hall, he kept his eyes alert for anyone. It was really spooking him out that no one seemed to be there. At the end of the hallways he still had seen _anyone. No was in an office or the hall. Suddenly the lights flashed. Duo felt a chill pass up his spine. Again he chided himself, Bad Duo, Its all your fault for watching those creepy movies._

A door creaked and Duo shot around. To stand face to face with a ghost.

*****

The tour had gone well, and luckily Duo had decided to stay behind. If he'd come, he'd probably thrown their cover. Sally rubbed a weary brow. It was hard enough as is to pretend that Heero was Dorothy's twin without Duo along. They couldn't have anyone suspecting what Heero had been.

She walked into the lobby expecting to see Duo lounging around on the couches. But all Sally saw was empty space of empty chairs and old magazines. Now what could Duo have gotten himself into?

*****

Duo backed away until he hit the wall. The girl he saw before him had put his mind on hold. 

She was hovering a few inches of the ground. But that wasn't what scared Duo. "Tria, is that you?" The words dropped out unbidden. Then the world blacked out and something thumped the floor.

*****

Sally had turned around for a moment to talk to Quatre and Dorothy about the disappearance of Duo. In those few moments she witnessed Dorothy scream and Quatre turn a very odd color.

Whipping around she saw Duo lying stunned on the marble floored and a flitting white light disappear down a hallway. Yelling to Quatre to look after Duo, Sally chased after the elusive light.

Charging into the hallway she saw a bustling workplace and definitely no lights other than the ones that should be there. Dejectedly Sally walked back into the lobby. Questions flew wild through her head. What was that light? Why had Duo left? Why had that "thing" brought him back? And _where was the man that had led them around the company? This was way weird. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here._

Duo was trying to sit up when a puzzled Sally walked in. Wincing slightly, he got oriented with his surroundings. Then stumbling up, he wildly swung his head from side to side with a searching look in his eyes. "Where is she?" He asked his spooked and concerned audience.

Kindly Quatre spoke. Maybe he had hit his head. They had seen no one. "Who? We saw no one."

Three questioning gazes locked onto Duo's eyes. Heaving a large sigh, he sat down. "You guys might wanna sit down. This'll be long. Its about time anyway for you guys to know the circumstances that took me to Maxwell Church."

*****

Heero was getting used to college life. Although no one had breached his emotional walls, the teacher seemed to be inclined to like his quiet compared to the other rowdy students. 

Still, even with the added distraction, Relena stayed uppermost in Heero's mind. Oh, damn it! Why can't I stop thinking of her? It can never work out with him and Relena!

*****

Relena had gotten worse since the departure of those comforting spirits. She twisted and turned, pulling the sheets into a big ball. Unseeing she reached and groped at something. A lone tear trickled from under her eyelashes.

*****

"Well, before I went to Maxwell Church, I was stuck on the streets, stealing food when I could, eating out of trash cans when I couldn't. I slept in an old house with a few other kids that made up my gang. It was a dog eat dog world and we grouped together for protection.

"My best friend, who had appointed herself my protector even though barely older than me, she was the one that kept me alive." Duo spoke as if in a daze.

"_Herself?" Dorothy inquired._

Sally was quick to shut her up though, and said, "Don't interrupt. He'll tell us everything in due time."

Grateful, Du gave Sally a slight nod before continuing. "Yes, it was a girl. My first family. But then _it happened."_

Duo's eyes were looking unseeingly at the reception desk, obvious going over the past events that had forged a way in his life.

"One day I thought it would a be a great idea to raid an Alliance Food Warehouse. The other kids didn't like that idea, but I was their leader and they listened to me.

"So we broke into the warehouse. Yet, while we were stealing the food some soldier caught sight of us. They started shooting! Why'd they start shooting? Luckily we all got out and no one was hurt. But the next day men rounded us all up and sent us to Maxwell Church.

"Every other kid beside her and myself got homes. I just could never adjust to anyone else's home. So she stuck to me like a burr to watch out for me.

"After about a year the colonists at that colony rebelled. They used the Church as their base. When the father and Sister Helen tried to talk peace to them they colonists called them spies and hurt them. I couldn't stand it. So I said I'd get them a mobile suit, since it was what they wanted. She stayed behind to watch the sister and father.

"When I got back the Church was totally demolished. I couldn't find anyone still alive but I did find Sister Helen. She told me that Father thought of me to the end."

He turned glistening eyes to his listeners. "I thought that when the Church was destroyed so was she. I guess I was wrong."

Dorothy laid a consoling arm on his and asked gently, "What's her name?"

A voice spoke from behind the little group. "Tria. Tria's her name.

*****

Hilde paced impatiently around the room. "Where are they? They should have been here hours ago!"

Trowa was quick to answer. He looked at the digital clock on the VCR and said, "Actually, they're only 30 minutes late." Hilde gave an angry huff and stomped into the kitchen, where Lucrezia was fixing dinner.

"Now, now.." said Lucrezia laughingly, "Don't get mad at Trowa. He's just pointing out the facts." Hilde gave Lucrezia a dark look. Lucrezia gave a short laugh. "Come on, help me make this casserole."

Hilde gave a short nod. "And remember, Quatre needs something meatless, as he's a vegetarian."

"Yes, I'm way ahead of you. I've got some pasta straining that we'll make into ragu." Lucrezia took a look around the kitchen, pleased with what met her eyes. "We're really lucky that Milliardo could rent this place." A faint blush tinged Lucrezia's cheeks.

Hilde smiled devilishly and made a note to herself 'get Lucrezia and Milliardo together.' Then she turned and walked into the living room. (Cooking always bored her, anyway.) The pilots had an old movie on, so she sank into the coach next to Wufei, a worried frown creasing her brow. On the other side of him Catherine was trying to spark up a conversation with Wufei and Trowa, both who kept cutting her short. Wufei kept making comments like, "Not now woman. I'm busy."

Just then the doorbell rang. All Hilde's nerves came back at full force. Springing up, she ran to the door and flung it open. She was faced with a girl Hilde's age. This girl had long red hair tied into a braid that came down to her the small of her back and sharp green eyes. She and Duo bore an oddresemblance, but Hilde dismissed this at once. She spoke, "Yes, can I help you?"

Nonchalantly this new arrival smiled. "Hi, my name is Tria. You must be Hilde, right? I'm an old friend of Duo. He and everyone else are already piling out of car know." She stuck out her hand. Hilde gave it a quick shake as she peered around Tria, looking for Duo. Spotting him step out of the limo, Hilde broke into a run and then jumped right into Duo's arms.

Planting a kiss on his nose, she said, "What'ca doing, keeping me so worried?"

A smile found its way on to Duo's unusually stern face. "You missed me?" he asked cynically. Hilde gave Duo a playful shove that almost sent him sprawling. A pained expression flashed across Tria's face.

Someone came up behind her. "Dinner's ready," Trowa called across the lawn as Hilde raced to catch Duo who was proving to be a very elusive prey. Dorothy and Sally watched with broad smiles. Tria silently slipped in when Trowa wasn't looking. Better not to attract too much attention just yet.

Duo stopped panting behind a bush and looked around for Tria. Good, he thought, she's already inside. Just then Hilde tackled him and the rest of that thought was lost. 

As everyone stomped in, Lucrezia demanded answers on how it went. Dorothy could see Tria standing behind Lucrezia so they must have already met. Silently Dorothy ticked of the numbers in her head.Four down, six to go. 

Sally looked around at the inquiring faces. Heaving a sigh, she said, "Oh well… but its long, so lets all sit down." Eleven chairs scraped across the floor as eleven bodies sat down.

*****

Worriedly Mariemaia sat, Relena's clammy hand clamped into her own by a death grip. Silently Mariemaia called, please Relena. Hold on a nit longer. I know they can find him!

*****

Dorothy had demanded that dinner be served before any explanation be made about the sudden appearance of Tria and what happened earlier that day. But the girls liked her, so the pilots accepted her anyway, past their doubts.

Yet, it could be prolonged no longer after dessert. Sally started talking.

"… after Tria came and introduced herself to us, we could she no reason not to believe Duo's story. Then we asked Tria for her own."

*****

Earlier that day… "I did manage to survive the attack on Maxwell Church but barely. After the first bomb fell, I was thrown like a rag doll a little way from the church. From there I watched the destruction continue. Somewhere along the line, I fell unconscious. When I awoke I was in an orphanage. For me, as a street-rat, that was the worst place I could be.But then I discovered my powers." Duo gave a start. So that's why she had been floating. "I can only explain my physic powers having been born when I got thrown in the explosion and hit my head. That must have triggered some dormant part of my brain into action.

"It only made sense to go into a job. I had to get away from the orphanage. And I needed a job where I could use my powers to their full potential. Well, that's definitely not a job flipping burgers." At this flippant remark Tria gave a watery smile. "To me it made sense, too, to go into the search and rescue business. I needed no training and was already good at it. Until I was out of the orphanage I spent my time searching for Duo. Yes," at the surprised look on Duo's face, "I did follow you around, but only from afar. You're spirit left an imprint on my own. It was like a map and all I had to do was follow it. During the years of war I followed you extensively, but you disappeared after that. You won't believe how much I needed you at the orphanage! I missed so much!" Then sobbing she flung herself into Duo's arms. After a brief interval of surprise, he set himself to calming Tria, who was now crying frantically and wound her hands into knots with Duo's shirt. 

Thoughtfully Sally asked, "Yeah, but what does that do for us? I think this place is ready to kick us out."

Just about calmed down now, Tria stuck her head out of Duo's shirt. Duo was looking really spooked at having someone clung to him so tightly. Tria spoke, "I could do it. I could find Heero Yuy."

*****

Heero sat digging through the back of his closet. He was seriously bored and had decided to clean out his closet. Odd thing to do, but he was BORED!

Inside he found old pictures of all the Gundam pilots. These varied from newspaper clippings to actual photographs. Heero had forgotten all about these things. They were a gift from everyone. But he had just tossed it in the back of the closet when he had come to the L1 Cluster; how badly he had wanted to forget all of them. 

But now they were in his hands begging to be looked at. He dug through to the bottom and his hand touched something silky. Pulling it out he realized it was a feather from his Gundam; the last piece of it. Heero stared at it the memories bubbling free. They rushed out like a torrent. He missed the gang; he finally admitted it to himself. Angrily he shoved that thought away. No, NO, NO! Maybe if he told himself that enough times he'd actually believe it.

*****

Sally continued as Tria finished her tidbit of the story. "We'll you can imagine our surprise that she knew about Heero. Then she explained that that thought was radiating from our minds. She hadn't been invading our minds or anything like that, but our concerns were as bright as day to her… So shall we continue?"

*****

Wufei surveyed the living room. Not one once of it resembled the room it had been before dinner. That "woman" was the cause of it, of course. She said that she need to set the mood up so she could find Heero. As if that woman could find the most secretive guy in the galaxy. But Sally was inclined to believe her, so he had no choice at all but to do as he was told.

Tria first asked everyone to sit down. At the skeptical looks on some faces around the room, she added, "I know this seems stupid," looking directly at Wufei as she spoke, but it's the only way I can locate Heero." Wufei finally admitted defeat. Maybe this woman could find Heero.

Tria had continued, "…but I want you to channel you most prominent memories of Heero to me. That'll help me to form an image and locate his essence." Looking around she noted Hilde and Catherine their hands clasped with scared looks in there faces. Tria gave them a comforting smile.

"Okay, each of you got your memories? Everybody ready?" Heads nodded. "Then concentrate your thoughts hard on that thought."

Heads bent down and brows wrinkled. They concentrated.

Duo remembered when Heero had stolen parts from Deathsythe so he could fix his own Gundam and finish his mission. 

Trowa remembered when Heero and he had battle the crazed Trowa in the OZ spacesuits. And how Heero had worked hard to get Quatre's mind back on track and to protect Trowa.

Quatre was thinking of the time when Heero and he had stayed in the Sanc Kingdom. Then, Heero had run off to protect it in a desperate attempt from the invading forces. 

Wufei was remembering his own battle; the battle he had fought against Heero when Wufei was in the Barton Association. Heero had fallen to the sea after trying to protect all his hopes.

Milliardo remember Heero protecting Relena on the Libra, when Milliardo had been seriously screwed up.

Hilde, she remembered barely being rushed past Heero after being attacked by Vayeate and Mercurius. Before going out of ear reach she heard the cool words of support Heero gave Duo.

Catherine was thinking about all the times when Trowa asked himself, "What would Heero do?" Each time, she had thought, Wow, he must be amazing for Trowa to look up to him so much!

Dorothy, though, remembered her pleasure when she saw him so gracefully fly the Wing Zero. He made it look more than a machine, like it was almost alive.

Sally thought of the spunk Heero had for life. The way he sought to protect it was odd but the results were beautiful.

All these thoughts came flooding into Tria's consciousness. Sorting them out, she reveled at how close and dear he must be to these people. Maybe one day she could feel the same way.

Adding all this new information to the puzzle, she got a complete picture of Heero, right down to his spiky bangs.

Pulling herself out of a trance, Catherine looked around at the others. Everyone was doing the same as her, coming out of a trance-like state. Only Tria was still down. Motioning for everyone to follow him, Milliardo walked into the kitchen, a skeptical brown creasing his face. Duo, who was last, shut the door. "Think she'll be in there long?" he asked.

Milliardo gave a shrug. "I dunno. Maybe it depends on how good our memory transition was. I can't help but be doubtful of the actuality of this."

Duo opened his mouth to make a cutting remark. "Yeah, but you-"

Quatre cut in sharply. "It's really late. Let's take shifts watching her. To make sure nothing happens."

Sally spoke up, "Wufei and I will take first shift." Everyone nodded their agreement.

But before any further arrangements could be made, something was heard from the living room. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The bloodcurdling screamed shook everyone up. Thinking quickly, Trowa rushed in, and caught a tumbling Tria. Before her eyelids fluttered close, she muttered, "Found him!" and fainted dead away.

*****

End Chapter Three


	4. Surprises Enclosed

Cold Sweat: Chapter Four

Cold Sweat: Chapter Four

Surprises Enclosed

_By Trianna_

Disclaimer

Oh my gawd! What did I do?! The horror! Okay, so I'm very mad at myself. I just read all of _Episode Zero, and I so screwed with Duo's background. *Sniff.* BOO! So instead of a nuclear plant where Tria and Duo where captured, it's the old house. And Tria got her psychic powers from the explosion and falling on her head, **not the nuclear trash. **_

I might edit "Chapter Three" but what about the people who already read that chapter. *Yanking hair out and screaming with rage.*

Also, about the thing in _Episode Zero with Catherine and Trowa being family, well… I still like the idea of Trowa and Catherine together; even though Trowa could be with Midii, who is Catherine with? I like everyone to have a soulmate. My BFF just can't figure that out. Maybe I'll work it into the story that Tria reads Trowa's memories and gets his old memories to surface and then they'll be a big happy family._

(Warning this will be a long disclaimer.)

Now the legal stuff: I don't own "Gundam Wing", its characters, or the manga. I don't own the song "Solitary Man." Neil Diamond does. But is he still alive? The song seems appropriate.

Sadly, I don't own a computer. BUT I'M SAVING UP! So don't sue me on anything. Okay? Okay! (Do I seem hysterical or what!)

Plus, I'm going to be experimenting with my writing style. So the tabbing might be a little bit off. And… instead of ***** dividing scenes and memories, it'll only divide scenes. These symbols will mark memories/flashbacks: ²²². In addition, I'm titling chapters. Now class, who noticed that?

More legal garble: I forgot to mention this in Chapter Two: I don't own "The Powerpuff Girls". But I'm wondering, how many of you actually figure out that was what Duo was watching at the hotel?

More technical stuff: I **OWN Tria and this plot. I adore it. FYI- I'm a little attached to it. Hope you like it too… if you made it this far, you're at least interested. Right…?**

PS I've been making a mistake letting the Gundam pilots call Lucrezia and Milliardo by those names. I _know that the pilots call them Noin and Zechs, I just forgot momentarily. Outside conversations they' still be Lucrezia and Milliardo, but when addressed they'll be Noin and Zechs. If you haven't noticed my "Gundam Wing" knowledge has jumped a notch. I'm on the verge of buying the DVD of "Endless Waltz" and my Favorites list for GW has grown looooong! Read and relax…_

*****

_Melinda was mine_

_'Til the time_

_That I found her_

_Holding Jim_

_Loving Him…_

_ _

*****

Quatre sat back in the shuttle seat trying to get comfortable. Questions kept whirling in his tired mind, preventing any well earned rest. Tria had told him to trust her and looking over the past few days, Quatre saw no reason not to. He couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was wrong. It's just, just that I don't know her well. Quatre tried to put a finger on what was bothering him. He tried to soothe his fears.

Trowa looked across the aisle and cocked a cynical brow at the heavy expression on Quatre's face. With a light punch to Quatre's shoulder (that made Quatre wince) Trowa told him, "Calm down. She's trustworthy. I mean, she grew up with Duo. Sort of…" He trailed off, seeing Quatre's face darken even more.

Trowa's kind words, very much like him of late, did nothing to blot out Quatre's worries. Closing his eyes, Quatre looked back over he past few days.

*****

_ _

_Then Sue came along_

_Loved me strong_

_That's what I thought_

_Me and Sue_

_But that died too…_

*****

When Tria finally awoke from her fainting spell, she immediately called a meeting.

When everyone had assembled, she started. "Well, I found him. It wasn't too easy either. The memories you transmitted to me were perfect. They gave me a complete picture of Heero. But either he has a physic-blocking device or he's changed. A lot." Tria punctuated her words harshly to make her point.

Skeptical glances shot around the room. Lucrezia spoke for all, "Uh, how? I mean, how does someone change so much in so little time?"

"I've got an answer for that. After I locked onto what seemed to be him, I felt for his personality. I _did receive all the emotions prominent in you memories. However, the overwhelming feelings were of loneliness and lost love. __Not indifference and burning strength."_

Duo just couldn't keep it in. Old habits die hard, joking on his buddy a big one. "But how can that cold guy truly love anyone? Its… impossible. What a joke!"

Dorothy, although she wanted to keep quiet and hear all facts first so she could save her best friend, exploded angrily at Duo's inconsiderate words. Standing up, she marched over to where Duo lounged on the couch and gave him a resounding smack on the cheek. "You ill-mannered, no-good, dimwitted, jerk! Of course he loves someone! Relena! You know, the girl dying on earth; the one we're trying to save." Breathing hard from exertion, she added quietly, "Or is it only me?" Her eyes held a dangerous light that demanded blood. All of a sudden it faded, as a protective arm wrapped itself around Dorothy's waist. Quatre gave her a smile and winked at Duo, just to show where his loyalty lay.

Duo shrunk down, trying to make himself invisible to the laughing light in everyone's eyes. He had thought it was a joke… sort of…

Tria smirked in amusement. This scene reminded her of the long and prolonged arguments they had at Maxwell Church. Duo loved to find mistakes in what Tria did and Tria loved to try to outwit Duo.

Twelve stares brought Tria back to the present. Shaking her head to clear the memory, she said, "Sorry there. A bit of déja vu. But back to the subject of Heero… I've come up with a plan. And before you say anything, hear me out.

"Since you know what Heero dealing with now, I think it would be best if NONE of you see him right away. That might have been okay if he was his usual unemotional self, but frankly he's not. His loneliness is showing through.

"In addition to the loneliness, I felt a coming of terms with his friendship to the Gundam pilots. He realizing that all of you are like brothers to him."

Wufei didn't quite believe what he was hearing. "You got all that from a few seconds of a bond?"

Tria came close to following Dorothy's behavior. Yesh, guys these days. But remember, you've got Duo back now. Don't lose that. Growling, she answered, "Yes, I did. Why do you think I fainted? _And I asked you not to interrupt." Wufei promptly shut up and turned a faint red. _

Tria ignored him and continued, "So I say not to go at him immediately. Seeing old friends could give him a chance to build up his emotional walls that are actually crumbling." Shrugging, she added, "Let them fall; it'll make getting him to save Relena easier. In the mean time, we need someone he doesn't know trail him and make sure we don't lose him again. It was hard enough finding him in the first place."

Duo smirked proudly and innocently looked around the room. "Um, Tria… I think her knows everyone here."

Tria flushed a deep red. Ouch you got me, Duo. "Opps, my mistake. Guess I'll have to do it." Abruptly she shut her mouth. Did I say that out loud? What am I getting myself into?

*****

_Don't know that I will_

_But until I can find me_

_The girl who'll stay_

_And won't play games behind me_

_I'll be what I am_

_A solitary man_

*****

Quatre recalled the flitting expression of panic that had passed across Tria's face. He seemed to be the only person who had seen. Everyone else had jumped at the chance to trail Heero closely.

Usually _he was the most trusting. But now everyone was departing in the opposite direction of Tria. She was alone off to the L1 Cluster and everyone else back to Earth to monitor Relena._

Heaving a sigh, Quatre at last sunk into a fitful slumber. Maybe I imagined it… But will she be okay.

*****

_Solitary man_

_ _

*****

Tria was having trouble getting to sleep herself. I know they say he isn't as terrifying as he used to be, but I'm still scared witless. Why do I have this feeling something is going to go very wrong?

I wish Duo was with me. A shooting star flashed across space and blinked out of existence. Oh, I hope I can do this.

*****

_I've had it to here_

_Bein' where_

_Love's a small word_

_Part-time thing_

*****

Heero sat up, panting with exertion from fighting the sheets. Looking down, he scowled in disgust. The sheets were wet! That's the third time this week!

Disgruntled he remade the bed with the sheets he had just washed. Looking at the digital clock he was late to school. Scrambling to his closet, he pulled on his uniform and rushed out the door. The maid was there waving as always. 

Forcefully, he made himself think of something other than the disturbing dream that made him stay up late at might. I have not killed Relena!

*****

_Paper ring_

_I know it's been done_

_Havin' one_

_Girl who'll love me_

_Right or wrong_

_Weak or strong_

******

Across town another student was rushing towards school. Angrily Tria brushed her waist length hair out of her face. Gosh, late for my first day of school.. I hope that Duo and everyone else won't mind that I'm taking classes on the side of finding Heero. This is the first time in my life I'm spending money on things other than necessaries or my bosses' orders. The wind blew her hair about playfully as she raced towards St. Horatio's University.

*****

_Don't know that I will_

_But until I can find me_

_The girl who'll stay _

_And won't play games behind me_

_I'll be what I am_

_A solitary man_

*****

Later that morning Tria smiled gleefully as she looked down at her schedule card. Finally, some real education! The colony's schools had only offered the most basic classes for each grade level, so most children had been behind. Luckily with the aid of the Alliance library and her extra abilities, Tria was actually beyond the usual level of someone her age.

She gave herself a mental shrug. That's all history now. No more survival of the fittest. She had Duo back and now longer could she be abused by her bosses.

Walking the hallways she slowly got oriented with the school. In one hallway a brightly decorated bulletin board caught her attention. She turned to take a closer look, expecting to see a list of Honor Roll students or something of the like. Instead the paper letters proudly exclaimed, "FENCING TOURNAMENT NEXT WEEK!"

Tria's smile broadened. Perfect! Something for after school _and something I love! Quickly she penned her name in the with other contestants. This will be a great way to meet people. Then an idea hit her. Heero loves to fence, and the tournament is colony wide. So he could be in it! Quickly she scanned the list of the fencers' names from St. Horatio:_

Mary Collins

Chris Lang

Stephanie Craw

Carrie O'Leare 

Timothy McFarrell

Owen Swift

Layllia Kashue

Akito Hayama

Ilkuko Tsukino

Miaka Hongo

Umi Riusaki

Trianna Maxwell

Shoot, I guess he's not at this school. It would be so much easier just to scout him out. But then, why can't I sense his aura anymore? But at least I know I'm close. Oh well.

*****

_Solitary man_

*****

Owen stood and adjusted his face mask, psyching himself up for the match. Today was the final of the fencing tournament. So far he'd beaten each opponent with ease. Anxiously, he looked forward to this match. He took some practice jabs with his epee and prepared for the match. He went to the same school as the other fencer, so to the school it didn't really matter who won. He just hoped he would.

The announcer came on the PA system. "Next up for the final is: Swift versus Maxwell! The match will begin in five minutes!"

Owen lifted his head at the word "Maxwell." So that church did have some survivors. Whoa… it can't be _him… Owen turned quickly to look fully at his opponent. Yes, the telltale braid was there but… Owen sighed in relief. Owen's opponent, although they had a braid, had red hair. Not brown. Nervously he turned away and warmed up some more._

Tria frowned impatiently and flung her braid over her shoulder. She thought back, memories bubbling out, about seemingly forgotten memories. She recalled the first time Duo had his hair braided by Sister Helen, copying Tria's look even after she had refused to teach him how to braid.

A feeling of someone watching her made her turned around. Seeing no one other than the spectators, she pushed her nervousness away. She practiced her moves and thought of how the fencing matches hadn't turned up Heero. Nor was Heero Yuy on the master list of participants. Anyway, Tria wasn't too worried and having enjoyed the tournament so far wouldn't let that bother her. Maybe he had given up on fencing. It made sense, that he'd leave that life behind. Last night she'd been able to sense his presence closer to her than ever before. So she had no reason to worry.

She turned again and caught sight of the other fencer. He was thin but the rippling of the padded jacket betrayed powerful muscles. Tria happily went back to warming her muscles. Good! He looks like the best. But… I feel like I know him.

The announcer blew his whistle. It was time. 

The two figures faced each other and dropped into their fighting positions. The match was off!

Tria immediately attacked. "Offense is the best defense." Wufei motto echoed in her mind. Feinting to the left, she gracefully made a butterfly wing shape swoop at Owen's open side. Quickly he dropped back but not quickly enough as Tria's epee sliced his soldier. The score was one to zero. Tria got the first point.

Furiously Owen lunged, attack after attack. Tria's braid flew wildly about as she tried with all her might to feint and parry. She had expected such furious attack.

Owen was so quick that when he tied the assault, Tria missed what he did. One minute he was parrying her upward slash and the next he'd nicked in the stomach with a hard jab. Thank goodness for padding.

Their weapons clashed each attack. Subtly each scored points. Soon it was tied at 4-4. Whoever scored next won.

Standing almost inches apart, their epees parried into an X, Tria tried to look through the mesh of wires blocking her opponents face. The lurking feeling of previously meeting had persisted.

Equally puzzled by some feeling of remembrance, Owen decided to end the match.

Tria backed off a bit to push away the disturbing feeling and to catch her breath. Holding the epee in both hands she lunged.

Calmly Owen stepped back and parried. Suddenly the crowds fell silent. Then he launched himself forward. Tria tried to drop into a defensive stance as Owen rushed at her.

Owen met Tria's blade with the tip of his own. It spun out of Tria's grasp and Owen's cracked at the hilt. He thrust the broken hilt into the wire mesh of Tria's face mask. "Touché."

The school's supporters went wild at this unusual maneuver that had won the game. The announcer, after a moment of confused silence, ordered the combatants to remove their masks and shake hands.

Owen turned to face Tria. Deep Persian blue eyes met dancing emerald ones. Dark brown hair contrasted sharply with bright red hair.

Oh my God, it's Heero!

*****

Ooooooooh, cliffhanger! For those of you readers with context clues, an "epee" (pronounced eh-pay) is a type of fencing weapon, also called a dueling sword. Using this weapon points can be scored anywhere on the fighter's body. This is the type of weapon I think they used in the series. Also, I got my fencing information from _Grolier's Encyclopedia of Knowledge © 1991. Hope you liked this chapter._

- Trianna *.*


	5. Shots

Author Note: This note was written October 14, weeks after I've completed this chapter. But I want to make this note. I live in the area the sniper has been hitting and gone to six of the places he/she/they have hurt people. So I'd like those of the readers that pray, to pray for the victims and their families. Those who don't pray think about those unfortunate people. Thank you.

Cold Sweat: Chapter Five

Shots in the Dark

_By Trianna *.*___

Disclaimer

            Well, lookie here, I've actually sat down to write. That's a return to the old. A lot has been happening and I just haven't written anything, besides….

            Okay, now it's a day later. This is all I've written to two days. God, now that it's so late it doesn't look like I'm gonna write anymore. D*mmit, why is this taking so long!?!

            So here I am a week later and hopefully ready to start writing. I have it all planned out in my head and I guess I should explain what I'm gonna to do to my readers (if any), cuz the next two chapters are going to be the final chapters! Hehe, almost done!! But anyway… you know the type of books that let you choose the ending. Well that's how I'm finishing this fic. More details will follow at the end of this chapter…

            Okay, forget that I just finished the chapter and it's not appropriate to put this there. Okay maybe it is but I don't want to break the mood. There are two endings that I'm writing that you can read. A: an appropriate ending, if not totally joyful. B: an ending that fits and is happy.  

*****

            Milliardo leaned back in his swivel chair and stared dispiritedly out the skylight at the night sky. He shoved his hands behind his head and let his mind wander. Was there anything else he wanted to say? He glanced at the computer screen and re-read the letter for about the twentieth time. No, nothing seem to be missing but wasn't there something he was supposed to have done? Whatever. He took his hands out from under his head and typed his named in. Then with a push of a button he had sent the letter off to Tria. So where that feeling of relief when everything had gone right?

*****

            Owein, formerly known as Heero, lounged on the couch, as his entire college seemed to party around him. But, as usual, he was in no mood to party. He wanted to escape to his dorm. Yet no one wanted to let him. Every time he saw the door, some guy or girl he'd never met before would come over and flirted. Yes, the guys too. The cup of club soda in his hand even looked bored.

            He felt a tap on his shoulder. God, not another one! He turned around exasperatedly.

            "Hi, Owein!" Tria smiled brightly at him. She was dressed in a soft, strapless dress that clung nicely and had let her hair out to turn to its natural waves. Heero almost didn't recognize her. She didn't seem to have any well-wishers chasing her.

            "Oh, hello," he said glumly. He saw her look closer at him and seem to come to a decision.

            "You don't seem to be having any fun. Why don't you get up and dance?" Heero just glared at her. She shrugged in defeat. Maybe she'd leave him alone now. Being near her disturbed him for some reason. But she immediately brightened. "Hey, I'm not having that much fun either," what a lie, Heero thought, "but how 'bout you come to my apartment for a couple of celebratory drinks?" 

            Anything to get him out of this dancing hell! He nodded and Tria grabbed his hand. She ran dodging and weaving through the dancing couples, and before Heero could think had thrown him in a cab.

            Once settled in the cab, Tria turned and smiled at him. "You seemed to have relaxed once you got out of that club."

            The cabdriver called to them from the front seat. "Hey, honey, where to?"

            "Jefferson Street, the Rose Delta building. Thank you, Ahmed." Ahmed gaped at her a moment before slamming on the brakes so as not to hit a stopped car. How'd she know my name?

            Heero bounced off his seat, then his belt with the quick stop. Maybe he'd be dead before he got to Tria's apartment. If that stop was any indication of how well this cabbie drove Heero wanted out now. But Tria was talking again. "… apartment may be a mess, but we're bound to be able to find clean cups somewhere. I do wash dishes, I just don't put anything where I came from." Like I care. He didn't add that out of courtesy.

            The cab pulled up in front of the building. It wasn't great but wasn't shabby enough not to have a doorman. He greeted Tria warmly and she spoke to him for a few minutes but Heero paid no heed to the conversation. Something about the building had put his hackles up but what he couldn't say.

*****

            "Bless you, bless you, bless you, bless you, bless you, and… bless you!" Quatre stared in disbelief as Duo finished sneezing five times in a row. "I know four times mean that someone hates you but five? A lot of people must hate you!"

            Duo looked at Quatre. "You think so? Last time I sneezed that many times in a row was when… Heero self-destructed!" Duo shook his head. Can't be a correlation. "You don't think it means someone's in trouble?"

            "I never took you for the superstitious type."

            "No, well, everyone's out doing something and I'm not, so I'm allow to be a little paranoid." On a whim, he got up. Wandering over to the cabinets, he opened and closed them randomly. Seeing some chocolate milk mix he got it out. "Want some?" Quatre shrugged. Duo turned and opened the fridge. He grabbed a bottle and walked over to the sink. Mixing the two together, he mused, "You know what? I think I'll call everyone."

            Quatre wasn't paying attention to Duo's statement, as first the cup overflowed, then Quatre noticed it wasn't milk but grape soda. "Um, Duo… I think I'll pass on the chocolate milk… thing."

            "Huh? Oh sh*t!" Impatiently he dumped the entire thing into the sink and stalked over to the vid-phone. "Stupid chocolate milk. I didn't want any in the first place." He picked up the phone and dialed. "Yo, it's Duo. I was just checking that everyone still had all their limbs attached and no life-threatening diseases… No, I'm serious. Everyone is okay?"

            On the other end of the line, Catherine sighed. "What's with this sudden interest? The only problem we might get ourselves into is debtors prison." The shoppers with her giggled. "See, everyone is fine. We need to go, there's still a store Hilde wants to check out. 

"Okay, bye then." There was a click and Catherine had hung up. What store did Hilde want to see? Duo thought. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he called Wufei. Wufei had gone back to work during the time Tria had set for herself to get to Heero. But he didn't answer, his voicemail message saying he was in a meeting. I'll call him back a little later Trowa was sleeping upstairs so Duo had only Milliardo left to call. Milliardo hadn't left his bedside vigil of Relena once everyone had gone back to space. I hope I can reach him. 

Duo slowly dialed the number since interplanetary calls were expensive and he wouldn't want a misdial to end up on Noin's bill. The number was slow to pick up. He counted four rings before anyone answered. On the other end someone tiredly asked, "Yes, Wind speaking."

_That _sobered up Duo. "Um, hi, it's Duo. I was checking if everything was all right down there. Is Relena still stable?"

"Duo do you have any idea what time it is?"

Duo frowned guiltily. "No…"

"Its 2:20 am."

"Then what are you doing up?" Duo was getting defensive.

"I just sent an e-mail to Tria."

"But she said not to do that without making it seem innocent. Someone might track her from the search and find organization!"

Now it was Milliardo's turn to be defensive. "I did! I made it seem like an old friend calling!"

"You didn't sign it right? Nothing can happen to her. Nothing!"

A horrifying realization came over Milliardo. "I signed it Zechs, like I used to do on secret dispatches."

"Oh my God, Tria!" Without thinking Duo hung up and immediately called Tria. It just rang and rang and rang. "Oh God, oh God. Don't let anything have happened to Tria!" 

He turned and grabbed a jacket. Quatre met him at the door. "If we take the FTV we'll make it in forty minutes." Duo nodded wordlessly and ran out of the apartment quickly followed by Quatre. Please, God, don't let me lose Tria!

*****

            Heero slouched in the elevator as he tried unsuccessfully to figure out a way to get home. Then the elevator bell dinged and they had to step out.

            Tria took her keys out and heard the phone ring. But it stopped when she opened the door. Tria cursed under her breath. That must have been one of the pilots. No one else knew she was there. She turned and smiled brightly at Heero, who just looked back impassively. "Okay, what do you want to drink?" She turned and opened the refrigerator. "I have about every fruit juice under the sun and every kind of soda."

            He shrugged but said, "Just no more club soda." Then he looked around as Tria busied herself pouring the drinks. Her apartment was neat and sparsely decorated, the norm for a starving college student. There were neat piles of clean dishes and clothing in what looked like haphazard places.

            Tria spoke again. "I don't have any cups. Can you see if I left a pile by the computer? The computer is around the corner past the door." Heero got up. "Thanks, I promise they're clean."

            Slowly Heero walked over to the computer. It was a good, solid, if not expensive, computer decorated with pictures of frogs. Weird. It was beeping, meaning she had some mail. But Heero didn't exactly want to pry so he ignored it. The dishes were half buried behind the mouse and some books. He nudged the mouse in passing and the screen came alive with a bleep. Immediately the beeping of her inbox stopped as the e-mail popped up on the monitor. A word onscreen caught Heero's eye. Zechs. Quickly he glanced over at Tria. She was humming to herself and pounding what looked like dough. He looked again at the screen. The name was there. Then it all fell into place. The reason why she was so open and nice to him when no one else was; Zechs had put her up to getting him back. He reached for his gun forgetting that it wasn't there. Wildly he looked around. Nothing. "Um, Tria, I just remembered. I need to be home tonight." With that he sped out the door.

            Tria wiped her hands on a towel and went over to her computer. What had made him leave so fast? As she approached her computer an overwhelming feeling of fear and determination came over her. Leaning on the desk she stared at the computer screen not comprehending the message for a moment. Then it hit her… Milliardo had signed it Zechs. Grabbing her keys she ran after Heero not even thinking of locking the door.

            Upon reaching the ground floor Heero jogged out the double doors and hailed a cab. Will she catch on? The cab was pulling onto the street when Tria sprinted out the doors. Frantically she called to the doorman. "Greg, I need a cab now, it's an emergency."

            "What? Boyfriend ran out on you?" Seeing her fear filled eyes he shut up and got her cab almost instantly.

            Tria nodded her curt thanks and hopped into the cab. Somehow, without even relying on her psychic abilities she knew Heero was headed to the university dorms. She told the cabbie to push it and so he did. 

            When she got out she noticed Heero heading up a flight of stairs so she just stuffed some bills into the cabdriver's hands. He winked appreciatively but Tria was already trailing Heero.

            Heero rushed into his dorm. He had about nothing in his room so it took him no time at all to find the object he was looking for. Gingerly he held the gun in his hands. No one would come looking for him for quite a while. 

Someone's harsh breathing caused him to look up. Tria stood panting in the door. "D-don't… do it…" she gasped.

He glared at her, a bit of his old self showing. "Why not? All I've ever done is hurt people." He paused. "But most of all her…"

Tria watched, frantic for a way to stop him. "Who? Relena? She needs your help!"

He repeated himself, "All I've ever done is hurt people. After this I'll never be able to hurt anyone."

"Please, don't." Tria took a step forward. 

Suddenly the gun was leveled at her. "No one is stopping me. If I have to kill one more person before I send myself to hell then I'll do it."

*****

            Duo breaths were coming in rasping gasps as he sprinted from the hangar. Just a few blocks to the university, he told himself. He punched his side a few times trying to rid himself of a side stitch. Anxiety pounded in his head along to the beat of his feet. Will I make it in time?

*****

            Heero held the gun straight at Tria. "Why did you follow me?"

            Tria stood deathly still. "Like I said, Relena needs your help."

            "For what? I am of no use to her in this peaceful era."

            "That's not true!!" Tria shook her head. The gun clicked. At once Tria stopped. "She's dying!"

            "I'm no miracle worker, just a strategic assassin."

            "But she loves you! She could be pulled out of her coma if you were there!"

            Some concerned flickered across Heero's face, then faded. "She doesn't love me." Down the hall a noise erupted, sounding like someone was running for his or her life. Heero glared at Tria. Suspiciously he asked, "Did you call someone?"

            Fear colored Tria already bright green eyes. "No, no one knows I'm here…" She trailed off, knowing Duo or someone would come to look for her eventually.

            Heero thought he caught her in a lie, "No, you're lying!" The gun fired. Then without a look at Tria, Heero turned the gun on himself.

            At the sound of the gunfire Duo sped up, if possible. Quatre was hard pressed to catch up. Duo reached the open dorm right as the gun slipped from Heero's motionless hand. Duo slumped down beside Tria as her ragged breaths erupted in spurts. Blood slowly trickled out the side of her mouth. Tenderly Duo wiped it away and pulled her close. Slowly her eyes focused on Duo; the strain that caused was audible. She opened her mouth and closed it several times but Duo couldn't hear her. He leaned closer, choking up. Her hand came up to touch his face and stayed there cupping his chin, tracing his mouth. He held it to his face. "Du-duo…" She swallowed. "Duo, I-I… I'm so sorry that I couldn't be wi-with you any long… er. I love you, my… brother."

            "Brother? You mean…?" Oh Tria, I never guessed. He clutched her tight to him, mindless of the blood soaking his shirt. Tears spilled out, as he looked at her face, amazingly similar because it was his own. She gave a watery smile, then her hand slipped off his face and her eyelids closed once more over tired, bright green eyes. "Tria, don't go. Don't go! I need you! TRIA!!!! No!"

*****


End file.
